Labels for labeling a surface or an object can include an adhesive side and a writing side. The adhesive side generally includes some form of glue or other substance that allows placement of a label on a surface, such as paper. Laminating labels generally includes passing a printed or written on label through a laminating machine or placing a laminate film on a label. A user may cut the laminate film to a desired size, and the user may attempt to align the cut laminate film and the label.
Users often make errors when laminating labels. Such errors may result in air bubbles forming between a label and a laminate film, misaligned edges, and improper cutting. Some of these errors may result in laminated labels having an undesirable finished look. Other errors may make labels less stable as the laminate film and label may become separated due to misalignment or the like.
In some laminating or labeling systems, laminate film and facestock can be wasted as users make errors or as excess areas are not usable. Further, users are required to utilize different sheets or systems to label and laminate labels. Therefore, there is a need for improved laminating systems associated with labels to allow for improved functionality and user satisfaction. There is also a need for an improved labeling system that increases the usability of laminated labels.